mobile_legendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lolita/Trivia
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} General *She is the smallest Tank in the game, and the first female Tank with Hilda being the only other female Tank. *A Tank/Support hero has the equal advantage of offense and defense in any battle. She is one of those heroes, the other two are Minotaur and Kaja. She is the smallest and the only female hero in the trio. *Her old version had a younger appearance and different abilities. Her secondary bar was energy instead of mana, and her passive gave no buff to herself. Her current version looks more adult or possibly teenager and her second bar is now mana. **It would appear as if she grew into adolescence from her old version to new version. Lolita is confirmed to be 15 years old. **Hayabusa (reworked) is the only other hero whose second bar changed when reworked. *Her name was made famous by the 1955 novel of the same name by a Russian American novelist Vladimir Nabokov, although her background and character is way far off from the story in the novel. Skills *Her second skill is one of the most useful and effective skills in the game. **It can block almost any ranged projectiles, including some ultimates from enemy heroes. This gives her an offensive and defensive advantage, as well as incredible team assistance. *Her passive icon is her splash art. *Her Ultimate skill is the strongest and biggest CC skills in the game, with a maximum damage of 1300 after powering up her hammer and smashing it onto the ground in a huge area. **It is possible to use the Flicker battle spell just before she smashes the ground. The sudden movement can take enemies off guard or reach targets that got out of her range. *She has many similarities with Reinhardt of Overwatch . **Lolita and Reinhardt both quote "Don't worry my friends. I will be your shield!" or something along those lines. **Lolita's Charge!' lunges at the enemy and stunning them in the process while Reinhardt's ''Charge pins the enemy and rams them into a wall. **Lolita has Guardian's Bulwark which generates a shield and fires back an energy blast. Reinhardt is capable of summoning his Barrier Field which also generates a shield and he can use his Fire Strike to deal long range damage. **Lolita's Ultimate, Noumenon Blast and Reinhardt's Ultimate, Earthshatter ''both slams their hammer to the ground generating a conical AoE and the affected enemies are stunned. **Lolita cries out "Rocket Hammer!" when casting her Ult. Reinhardt's weapon is called Rocket Hammer. Skins *Roger, Karrie and her are the only heroes in the game to have an Halloween special skin. *Her Lion Dance skin was one of the skins of Chinese New Year theme, others include Chou's Epic Dragon Boy skin, Aurora's Special Foxy Lady skin and Angela's Starlight Shanghai Maiden skin. Lore *'Erudito came from the Latin word eruditio (“an instructing, learning, erudition”); it is a profound knowledge that is based on learning. It relates to her city being called "City of Scholars". Category:Lolita Category:Hero trivia